The present invention generally relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more specifically, to a technology of dishing a part of a center of an isolation oxide film to form an overlay vernier having a step difference. The present invention thereby prevents an attack in a CMP process of a gate polysilicon layer and improves an overlay characteristic resulting from the right-and-left symmetrical structure of the overlay vernier.